


On Terra Firma

by ChloroformFish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Fanart, Gill!Karkat, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Polyamory, Seadwellers are also mutants, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloroformFish/pseuds/ChloroformFish
Summary: Being hatched with gills was just grubslime on the mutant pie. Karkat finds friends (and love) in unexpected places while dodging culling and conscription. Maybe, just maybe, Karkat has more in common with royalty then he thought.Painted with gouache on watercolor paper.





	On Terra Firma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMoonHound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/gifts).



 

_Suspended deep in the sea, all three entangled together, they were completely weightless, unfettered by the harsh realities on the surface. Feferi's and Eridan's hands now felt warm on Karkat's skin. Their weight, a reassuring anchor. Karkat had heard of the once-in-a-lifetime relationship between those hatched for each other, but could never have known it so truly before now: the bond between them was as hardy and lustrous as diamonds._


End file.
